The present invention relates to a device for controlling the functions of an analogue watch permitting display of the state of at least one of the controlled functions.
More particularly the control device according to the invention is of the type comprising a stem able to take up a plurality of axial positions with respect to the frame of the watch for controlling a plurality of functions of the watch, and a member pivotally mounted with respect to the frame and driven by the stem. Such control devices are well known. Most frequently, they comprise a sliding pinion mounted on the stem and the positions of which are controlled by the cooperation of a first member generally called the pull-out piece and a second member generally called the return bar acting on the sliding pinion. According to its position, the sliding pinion, or castle wheel, acts on different elements which enable different functions of the watch to be controlled. Conventionally, in particular in the case of analogue watches comprising an electric motor, these functions are the setting of time and the changing of the time zone, and also the correction of the display of dates and days of the week.
When the watch comprises these functions only, the user can check that the function has been suitably controlled simply by looking at the dial of the watch. This is indicated to him by the position of the hands or by the position of the date disc or that for the days of the week. When the analogue watch comprises another function, such as an alarm function, for example, the watch does not inherently comprise elements enabling display of the state of this function. The use of this function necessitates the possibility of indicating whether the alarm function is on or off and, in the event of the alarm function being on, whether an alarm time between 0 and 12 hours has been selected or, on the other hand, an alarm time between 12 and 24 hours. In the case of watches with a digital display, this sending back of information does not rise any problem, since it is easy to provide on the display cell an element informing the user of the state of the selected function and in particular of the alarm function.